The present invention relates to a portable virtual reality device for experiencing virtual reality images by using a smart phone. Specially, the present invention relates to a portable virtual reality device for experiencing virtual reality images, which can be converted a thin film structure when folded such that the volume thereof is reduced by more than 1/40 times and the weight is lighted to more than ⅕ times compared with those of the existing portable virtual reality device. Accordingly, the portable virtual reality device of the present invention has features that it can be carried and used conveniently and the images thereof can be converted and adjusted easily at use.
A conventional virtual reality device using a smart phone has been supplied in a type as shown in FIG. 5, wherein for example, the volume thereof is expressed by 7 cm×14 cm×10 cm as width×length×thickness to consider as being large and the weight thereof reaches to 460 g so that it was too heavy to be portable and there were many limitation in use.
In addition, referring to the devices disclosed in Korean Patent Register Number 10-1388988 and US Patent Publication No. 2011/0234584, entitled “Head-Mounted Display Device”, the volume is large and the weight is great so that they are inconvenient to carry and difficult to wear on a head for long times due to their volume and weight and further the manufacturing cost is high. Furthermore, since a smart phone is mounted in the device while it is used, the smart phone cannot be operated or the program of the smart phone cannot be changed while the device is used. Whenever it needs to change screens or programs of the smart phone, the smart phone has to be ejected one by one from the device and operated, causing inconvenience.